Os Donos Da Lua
by Halina.L
Summary: Alguém roubou um livro, alguém roubou a Lua, alguém me roubou.
1. Prólogo

**Nota: **Esta fanfic está sendo postada no Nyah! e no FeB pelos usuários que informo no meu perfil.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Era uma noite de certezas aterradores aquela. Rose correu com um livro na mão, sentindo a capa dele escorregar aos poucos de seus dedos molhados de suor. Rezava em silêncio para qualquer coisa que estivesse acima de sua cabeça, pois aquilo que estava atrás dela, sólido sobre o solo e cuja respiração ela alucinava sentir o tempo todo em sua nuca, não era bom.

Lágrimas estavam presas abaixo de seus olhos, não podia se dar ao luxo de chorar ou gritar, não tinha tempo para isso e tinha medo do que aconteceria se todos soubessem que era fraca. Fraqueza era algo que ela havia abandonado em nome de algo melhor, em nome de sua tão desejada aura heróica. Então, Rose sonhara, algum dia tudo teria valido a pena e ela seria reconhecida e, mais ainda, adorada por seus atos. Nunca mais seria apenas a filha de Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger.

Sonhos. Naquele momento eles haviam se tornado coisinhas bobas que ela inventara para passar o tempo. Ainda queria a adoração, mas o medo sufocava suas ambições e deixava apenas uma garota desamparada e desesperada correndo pela floresta. Ela já estava quase desabando, sabia que acabaria tropeçando em algum galho e suas penas não teriam mais forças para salvá-la. Então seu perseguidor a alcançaria e não haveria mais nenhuma cena heróica para se desenrolar.

Desejou estar de volta no trem naquele primeiro dia, quando podia sentir o tédio e sonhar que todas as aventuras terminam com a salvação do mundo.

* * *

**N/a:** Sim, minúsculo, eu sei. Mas os capítulos serão maiores, eu prometo. E não serão tão dramáticos, pelo menos os primeiros. Espero que tenha gostado e comente.


	2. Super valor

**Capítulo 1**

**Super valor**

No assento ao lado da janela, dentro da última cabine do último vagão, Rose Weasley assistia as gotas de chuva escorrendo pelo vidro e seus pais acenando por detrás delas, parados na plataforma de King's Cross. Acenou de volta, sentindo a melancolia espalhar-se por seu peito, sem conseguir sorrir nem por um segundo. Não importava, eles não podiam enxergar sua expressão cabisbaixa daquela distância. Uma distância que aumentava a medida que o trem ganhava velocidade. Encostou a palma da mão no vidro gelado e deslizou a ponta do dedo por ele, acompanhando uma gota d'água até que ela desaparecesse de sua visão.

Ela estava sozinha e preferia permanecer assim por um tempo. Sabia que seus amigos a esperavam em alguma outra cabine, cheios de histórias de suas férias e planos para o último ano em Hogwarts. Estava se sentindo terrivelmente triste novamente, nem a alegria do retorno à escola conseguia fazer com que as palavras de seu pai parassem de ressurgir em sua mente.

"Mas, Rosie, não houve um ano em Hogwarts que não tenha se tornado memorável, que não tenha mudado toda a minha vida e a vida de um monte de outras pessoas também."

Encostou a cabeça na janela, suspirando e fechando os olhos para impedir que as lágrimas de frustração finalmente deslizassem por suas bochechas salpicadas de sardas. Sabia que estava exagerando, que deveria aproveitar aquele ano em vez de ficar se lamentando por conta dos anos passados. Eles haviam sido bons, muito bons, Rose sabia. Então por que se sentia tão aborrecida?

— Eu sou tão inútil — murmurou para ninguém em especial.

Mas é claro que havia alguém especial para ouvir.

— É o que eu te digo o tempo todo, mas você sempre pareceu não aceitar isso muito bem.

Rose abriu os olhos e se deparou com a garota de pele cor de cappuccino e cachos castanhos sobre os ombros, a qual sempre parecia escutar seus chamados silenciosos: Ella. Um pequeno sorriso tristonho se formou nos lábios da ruiva.

— Agora eu sei — Rose afirmou, afastando-se minimamente da janela e levantando os ombros em um descaso fingido.

— Mentira. — Ella sentou ao lado dela e passou os braços ao redor dos ombros de Rose. — Você só está triste. Mas pelo menos não está mais sozinha.

Rose bateu seu ombro no da amiga, dizendo:

— Você supervaloriza sua presença.

— É porque ela tem um super valor.

Rose riu baixinho.

— É verdade.

As duas ficaram em silêncio, cada uma absorta em seus próprios pensamentos. Rose voltou a encostar o rosto na janela para observar que, apesar da chuva forte, o sol iluminava a paisagem em movimento e fazia com que cada canto molhado brilhasse. Então Rose começou a se sentir mais triste por estar triste. Ela era apaixonada pela chuva, pelo movimento do trem e pela ansiedade que sempre a acometia ao pensar que um novo ano estava começando. Não era justo com seus colegas e, principalmente, com ela mesma desperdiçar uma data como aquela se lamentando por um passado fora de alcance e por um futuro incerto.

Entretanto, ela ainda sentia que a monotonia que a aguardava era mais do que certa.

— Vamos fazer algo diferente este ano — Rose disse para Ella, mas ainda olhando através da janela.

— Claro que sim. Nós sempre fazemos.

— Mas não pode ser qualquer coisa — continuou falando, imersa na beleza dos campos verdinhos que começavam a despontar no horizonte. — Tem que ser importante. Importante para todos. Como o que os meus pais fizeram.

— Você quer salvar o mundo, Rose? — Ella disse em um tom brincalhão.

— Talvez.

— Você deveria estar na Sonserina e não na Grifinória, sabia? Quanta ambição!

— Talvez — repetiu.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que Rose finalmente voltou a encarar a amiga e falou:

— Vamos achar os outros.

Jamie, Grace, Aidan, Ella e Rose. Para eles, era como se houvesse sido assim desde sempre.

Ella Gray e Rose foram as primeiras a se juntarem. Sentaram lado a lado na mesa da Grifinória durante o primeiro dia delas em Hogwarts e, depois de passarem o tempo todo falando sobre como a escola era muito melhor do que esperavam, nos outros que se seguiram. A ligação entre as duas era muito forte, porém isso não excluía os outros. Todos sabiam e entendiam que elas eram melhores amigas, irmãs gêmeas filhas de pais diferentes.

Jamie Carter e Rose começaram a se falar quando a Weasley escreveu no cabeçalho de um teste de Poções: "Por que, em vez de colar de mim, você não me pede para te ensinar a matéria?". Mas mesmo depois de se tornarem amigas, Jamie continuou colando de Rose.

Aidan Harrison surgiu de repente. Era um garoto estranho da Corvinal que costumava nunca falar com ninguém, porém derrotar todos no xadrez bruxo. No meio do primeiro ano, cutucou o ombro de Jamie no corredor e disse "Posso começar a andar com você? Eu gosto da cor dos seus olhos". Jamie disse que sim, porque ninguém nunca tinha ligado para os seus olhos castanhos antes.

Grace só entrou para o já formado grupo no segundo ano. Sendo a única filha de Neville Longbotton, aparecia de vez em quando em jantares comemorativos na'Toca. Entretanto, nunca havia trocado mais do que meia dúzia de frases com Rose. Isso até o natal em que as duas se encontraram conversando animadamente sobre livros trouxas e compartilhando as aventuras de seus pais.

Rose sorriu para os amigos, se dando conta do quanto havia sentido falta deles.

Grace lia um livro gigantesco e de letrinhas miúdas, seu cabelo castanho possuía o corte curto como o de um menino e seus lábios eram pequenos em contraste com os grandes olhos cor de avelã. Jamie aproveitava a música que saía de um aparelho trouxa por meio de fones de ouvido, o qual Aidan havia adaptado para funcionar mesmo em Hogwarts. Ela estava radiante como sempre, com seu longo cabelo cor de palha repleto de mechas coloridas que, segundo ela, estavam começando a perder a graça já que muitas garotas trouxas passaram a usá-las também (todos eles sabiam que, com graça ou não, Jamie nunca abriria mão de suas mechas). Aos pés dela estava Kuro, seu gato preto com tendências assassinas e olhos amarelo-esverdeados realmente assustadores.

Aidan foi o único que notou a chagada de Rose de imediato. Sorriu para ela daquele jeito que, não sei por que, sempre a fazia pensar que ele era um leitor de mentes ou algo do tipo. Ele era magro e pálido, tinha cabelo castanho, olhos azuis e usava óculos de grau. Segundo Rose, sua aparência era a de um leitor de mentes também.

— Olá, pessoal — disse a ruiva, ocupando um lugar ao lado de Grace. Ella se apertou entre Jamie e Aidan.

— Hey, Rose — todos responderam em uníssono. Isso era um costume entre eles, já que Rose sempre era a última a encontrá-los no primeiro dia.

— Você perdeu todas as histórias das férias — Grace avisou.

— Então vocês tratem de contá-las novamente.

Ella sorriu levemente para ela, pois sabia que o único desejo de Rose naquele momento era ficar sozinha e em silêncio. Ainda assim, lá estava ela, guardando suas mágoas para si apenas com o intuito de deixar seus amigos felizes.

— Eu primeiro! — exclamou Jamie, retirando os fones de ouvido e se apressando para contar sua história repleta de animais estranhos e paisagens incríveis. Os pais dela eram biólogos (isso mesmo: trouxas) e viviam viajando a trabalho, sendo que nas férias Jamie os acompanhava em suas excursões a diversos lugares estranhos e, na maioria das vezes, quase remotos.

O trem continuava rumando em direção ao norte e a chuva ficava mais forte a medida que avançavam. Em determinado momento do percurso, um grande volume de nuvens cinzas encobriu e sol e tudo ficou tão escuro que parecia estar prestes a anoitecer, embora ainda fosse pouco mais de meio-dia.

— Eu adoro quando isso acontece — murmurou Jamie, olhando para a janela com um meio sorriso no rosto.

— Isso o quê? — Grace perguntou, confusa, seguindo olhar da loira. Fez uma careta para o tempo fechado. — Tempestades?

— Paisagens hipoteticamente assustadoras reunidas com a certeza de que estou indo para uma escola de bruxos — Jamie respondeu. — Vocês não sabem como isso é bom, depois de passar tanto tempo em meio aos trouxas. Quer dizer, haviam dias em que eu acordava e me perguntava se toda a magia na minha vida não era apenas um sonho.

— Mas eu acho que os trouxas são legais — Grace disse. — Quer dizer, deve ser legal ter um lugar na realidade deles.

— Eles são legais. Só que às vezes eles querem te impedir de acreditar no que não podem ver.

— Bem, isso se aplica a maioria das pessoas, sejam bruxos ou trouxas — Rose murmurou, pensativa.

Quando Aidan abriu a boca para dizer algo, Ella o interrompeu, levantando um pouco a voz:

— Bom, pessoal, eu adoro quando começamos a filosofar e tudo mais, mas vocês leram a última edição Profeta Diário?

— Eu li fragmentos — disse Rose.

Os outros três apenas balançaram a cabeça negativamente. Ella se dirigiu a Rose:

— Viu a matéria da última página?

Rose negou, um pouco assustada com a seriedade na voz da amiga. Ella pegou sua mochila no bagageiro, tirou dela uma página do jornal bruxo e leu em voz alta:

— _Neste sexta-feira, outro garoto desapareceu durante um passeio em Hogsmeade. Elisa e Edward, pais de Edmund, disseram que o garoto havia saído para comprar doces na famosa loja Dedos de Mel e não retornou mais. A família, assim como as famílias de mais dois garotos desaparecidos neste verão, está de luto e exige que o responsável (ou os responsáveis) pelo sumiço seja encontrado e levado à justiça. Um grupo de cinco aurores foi enviado pelo Ministério para vigiar Hogsmeade o que irá garantir mais segurança à população, agora abalada, que visita o povoado. _

Os cinco ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até Grace murmurar com a voz trêmula:

— Sério, gente, eu estava pensando em ficar estudando para os NIEM's em vez de ir para os passeios à Hogsmeade esse ano. É que eu preciso ir muito bem nesses exames, para compensar pelo meu rendimento deplorável nos NOM's.

— Não diga besteiras, Grace — disse Jamie, bufando e revirando os olhos. — Só porque um garoto desapareceu...

— Três — Rose interrompeu, com o olhar fixo à parede da cabine. — Não um. Três garotos desapareceram.

— Como você sabe se os outros dois sumiram em Hogsmeade também? — Jamie insistiu, irritada por alguém ter discordado dela. — O Profeta Diário deve tê-los mencionado apenas para dar mais drama ao fato. Vocês sabem como o pessoal de lá adora exagerar nessas coisas.

Rose desviou os olhos da parede para fixá-los na amiga, com a frieza digna de alguém que estava levando aquilo muito a sério.

— É, mas o Ministério não exagera. E se eles mandaram cinco aurores para Hogsmeade, é porque tem algo muito errado acontecendo.

— Eu concordo com a Rose — Ella falou, guardando o jornal de volta em sua mochila. — Além do mais, vocês viram como a notícia era curta. Eu não acho que o Profeta esteja tentando dramatizar a situação. Fala sério, estava na última página! No meio da coluna de fofocas!

Novamente, nada foi dito. Kuro rosnou para um ser invisível, ele fazia isso a cada quinze minutos.

— De qualquer modo, alguém vai ficar estudando comigo durante os passeios a Hogsmeade?

— Francamente, Grace, como é que você foi parar na Grifinória? — disse Jamie, batendo a mão na própria testa.

Não demorou para que a velhinha empurrando o carrinho de doces aparecesse e fosse quase sufocada pela fome de Rose. A Weasley comprou bolo de caldeirão para os amigos e um punhado de sapos de chocolate para ela mesma. Ela nunca dividia os sapos de chocolate. Nunca.

Como costumava acontecer, Jamie e Aidan foram encontrar alguns de seus colegas da Corvinal depois de terem comido e só ficaram Ella, Rose e Grace na cabine.

— Querem saber a nova "trouxisse" que aprendi com o meu avó nas férias? — Rose perguntou de repente, no meio de uma ardente discussão sobre a relação cada vez mais íntima de Jamie e Aidan.

— Calma aí, Rose, estamos em um assunto interessante aqui — disse Grace, distraidamente. — Você sabia que eles passaram o ano novo juntos? A Jamie me contou isso como se não fosse nada mas...

— Ah, da um tempo nessa fofoquinha de vocês! — a ruiva voltou a interrompê-las. — Não acham um pouco demais isso? Se eles tiveram alguma coisa, em algum momento vão nos contar.

A duas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Até que Ella suspirou e finalmente disse:

— É fofoca, faz bem para a saúde.

— Se vocês ouvirem o que tenho a dizer, depois deixo continuarem com a conversinha — disse Rose, revirando os olhos.

— Está bem, fala logo — disse Ella, sem expressão.

— FUNDO FALSO! — gritou Rose, subindo no banco da cabine e fazendo uma careta de seriedade.

— Hm, Rose, os bruxos também fazem fundo falso — Ella explicou calmamente, como se tivesse medo de estar prestes a ativar uma bomba.

Rose abaixou os braços e ficou fuzilando a parede por um momento, até dizer:

— Ta, mas aposto que aprenderam isso com os trouxas.

Nesse momento a porta da cabine foi aberta e o rosto confuso e altivo de Scorpius Malfoy apareceu por uma fresta.

— Será que você pode não gritar, Weasley? — ele perguntou secamente. — Tem gente tentando dormir na cabine ao lado. — Assim que viu que a garota estava de pé no assento, levantou uma sobrancelha de modo debochado.

— Cai fora, Malfoy! — exclamou a Weasley, descendo do banco com um salto e correndo para empurrar a porta contra o rosto do garoto extremamente loiro e pálido. — Ninguém liga se você está tentando dormir. — Ele murmurou um "ai" contra madeira quando a porta fechou.

Rose se virou novamente para as amigas com a expressão feroz, a interrupção do Malfoy foi rapidamente deixada de lado.

— Talvez exista um fundo falso bem nesta cabine — confidenciou. — Talvez estejamos pisando sobre algo de extremamente importante e sigiloso.

— Pouco provável — Grace e Ella disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Ignorando ambas, a ruiva começou a bater o pé fortemente contra o chão.

— Tem. Que. Estar. Por. Aqui. — Ela murmurava e seguia-se o estrondo de seu pé contra o piso de madeira do trem.

— Ok, Rose, calma. — Ella tentou fazer a amiga recobrar a razão. Estava outra vez usando o tom de voz temeroso.

— Sabe, Ella, às vezes tenho medo das pessoas com quem ando — Grace sussurrou, se encolhendo no banco com os olhos arregalados.

— Isso é porque você tem medo de tudo — a garota sussurrou em resposta. — Rose só está um pouco descontrolada.

Ouviu-se um estrondo e as duas assistiram enquanto o pé de Rose afundava em meio a vários fragmentos de madeira.

— Que merda... ? — Ella começou, mas foi interrompida pelo grito da amiga.

— Eu sabia! Fundo falso!

— Rose, você está sangrando — disse Grace, num fio de voz, apontando para o líquido vermelho vivo que escorria pela panturrilha da garota.

— Isso não é nada — ela garantiu, puxando a perna com força. A sua pele arranhou contra uma ponta da madeira, abrindo um corte realmente grave que cobriu sua perna de sangue. — Ok. Agora isso é alguma coisa.

— Ah, não — Ella murmurou para si mesmo. — O que faremos? Alguém deve ter ouvido o barulho.

— Sei lá — disse Rose, com a voz carregada de dor. Ela se largou no chão com um gemido. — Faz um feitiço. Esse corte está doendo pra caramba.

— Ainda estamos muito longe de Hogwarts e nenhuma de nós três é maior de idade — Ella lembrou-a.

— Foda-se. Você prefere levar uma bronca do ministério e ou assistir enquanto eu seco até a morte?

— Vamos chamar alguém — sugeriu Grace, desviando os olhos da perna de Rose e parecendo ter adquirido uma cor levemente esverdeada.

— Não! — Rose exclamou. — Eles vão tirar pontos da Grifinória por causa da bagunça!

— Você prefere perder alguns pontos ou secar até a morte? — provocou Ella.

Rose lhe lançou um olhar afiado que logo foi dirigido para Malfoy, o qual novamente colocava a cara para dentro da cabine delas.

— Para que fazer tanto baru... — Ele se interrompeu diante da cena. — O que houve, Weasley?

— Não é da sua conta!

Ele olhou para um lado do corredor e disse:

— É melhor darem um jeito nisso, o inspetor está vindo aqui.

— Droga! — Rose praguejou. Não precisou de dois segundos para levantar os olhos esperançosos para o loiro. — Quantos anos você tem, Malfoy?

— Dezessete — ele respondeu olhando-a como se ela fosse idiota. — E daí?

— Faça um feitiço, resolva isso! — Fez um gesto indicando o buraco no piso e sua própria perna.

Ele suspirou e tirou a varinha do bolso, apontando-a para a perna da ruiva encolhida no chão e murmurando algo. Ela sentiu algo arder em sua pele quando o corte se fechou. Malfoy, parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo, se virou para ir embora.

— Ei, espere! — Rose gritou. Scorpius viu que o inspetor se aproximava pelo corredor. — O resto?

— Que resto? — Scorpius perguntou.

— O sangue e o buraco.

— O que eu ganho te ajudando com isso?

— Qualquer coisa, apenas faça logo! — a Weasley gritou, completamente desesperada.

Com dois floreios da varinha do Malfoy, a cabine estava limpa e arrumada como antes. Ele se virou e saiu, sem esperar pelo agradecimento de qualquer uma das meninas. Logo em seguida a figura severa e atarracada do inspetor que ficava de olho nos alunos durante as viagens de ida e volta da escola entrou na cabine.

— O que está acontecendo aqui, senhoritas?

— Nada — as três responderam juntas, fazendo a melhor cara de inocentes que conseguiram. A pior era a de Grace, que ainda parecia muito abalada por conta do derramamento de sangue.

— Que barulho foi aquele que ouvi vindo daqui?

— Deve ser da cabine do Malfoy e dos amigos dele — disse Rose, antes que as outras pudessem afirmar algo diferente. — Estão fazendo tumulto já tem um tempo. Eu e as meninas pedimos para que parassem, mas você sabe como são esses meninos...

— É, eu sei — o inspetor se lamentou, decidindo confiar na cara de sabedoria e seriedade de Rose. — Me chamem se eles continuarem incomodando as senhoritas.

— Pode deixar. — elas falaram.

Ele abriu um sorriso desdentado para as três:

— Engraçadinho esse negócio de falar as coisas ao mesmo tempo. — Então deu as costas e saiu.

Quando a porta fechou, elas ficaram em silêncio por cerca de trinta segundos.

— Acho que vou vomitar — Grace decretou.

Um tempo depois as garotas decidiram vestir seus uniformes e logo Jamie e Aidan retornaram à cabine, com as roupas já trocadas.

Quando o expresso de Hogwarts finalmente desacelerou até parar, só se podia ouvir a barulheira de passos, risos e malas arrastando, conforme os alunos se apressavam rumo a saída. Como era de costume deles, Rose, Ella, Jamie, Grace e Aidan esperaram até que a maioria das pessoas tivesse deixado o trem para enfim fazerem o mesmo. Antes de saírem da cabine, Rose olhou de relance para o local onde havia afundado o pé. Na confusão ela acabara não verificando se havia mesmo algo embaixo do piso.

"Quando estivermos indo passar o natal em nossas casas eu descobrirei" pensou.

Andaram conversando distraídos até a última carruagem puxada por cavalos invisíveis, que Rose sabia serem testrálios, não por já tê-los visto, mas porque sua mãe vivia contando a história de como voara em um deles no seu quinto ano (e do quão horrível isso foi para ela, embora seu pai e tio Harry tivessem opiniões totalmente diferentes sobre esse episódio). Aidan, como sempre, ficou um momento encarando os animais que ninguém mais podia ver. Nunca ninguém ousara perguntar quem ele tinha visto morrer, e as quatro garotas se surpreenderam quando ele, logo depois de se acomodar ao lado de Jamie, revelou:

— Foi a minha irmã. Ela contraiu uma doença trouxa chamada tuberculose e, como ninguém da minha família sabia muito bem o que fazer, faleceu pouco tempo depois.

Fez-se silêncio por um tempo, até que Jamie passou um braço envolta dos ombros dele.

— Sinto muito — ela disse. As outras apenas assentiram, sem saber muito bem como agir.

Era estranho como, mesmo depois de terem passado tanto tempo juntos, ainda havia coisas importantes que um não sabia sobre o outro. Sem saber se era educado mudar de assunto tão rápido, mas também sentindo que aquele momento constrangedor precisava ser quebrado, Rose começou a divagar em voz alta sobre suas grandes expectativas com relação ao jantar. A animação crescente era visível até no timbre de voz de cada um a medida que se aproximavam do castelo. Não demorou para que Hogwarts estivesse a um passo de distância deles, pronta para mais um ano.

O ano que seria, para aqueles cinco, o último e o melhor.


	3. O grupo secreto da biblioteca

**Capítulo 2**

**O grupo secreto da biblioteca**

Quando o diretora pigarreou com a voz aumentada devido a um feitiço, todo o burburinho que dominava o Salão Principal cessou.

Desdemona Cymbeline era uma senhora que tinha por volta dos cinquenta anos, embora sua expressão alegre fizesse com que muitos a julgassem mais nova. Possuía um longo cabelo loiro muito claro e liso, seus fios brancos faziam com que ela cintilasse em determinados momentos e seu sorriso pueril contribuía com essa imagem. Sempre usava vestidos longos e em diferentes tons de vermelho, combinados com suas inseparáveis botas de borracha amarelas, as quais ela considerava uma raridade do mundo trouxa. Não havia sequer uma pessoa de Hogwarts que não nutrisse uma admiração, por mais secreta que fosse em determinados casos, pela diretora da escola.

Cymbeline assumira o cargo da diretoria dois anos depois da reconstrução de Hogwarts, quando Minerva McGonagall anunciara que estava velha demais para governar uma escola e que preferia continuar apenas como representante da Grifinória e professora de Transfiguração. Não demorou para que Cymbeline conquistasse a confiança dos pais e alunos e, depois, de grande parte da Inglaterra bruxa. Claro que ela nunca chegou perto de alcançar a fama do professor Dumbledore e a verdade era que nunca desejara algo do tipo.

O fato era que, quando Desdemona Cymbeline pronunciava seu discurso, tinha toda a atenção dos alunos apenas para si.

— Boa noite a todos — ela começou, abrindo um sorriso. O salão respondeu "Boa noite" em coro. — Bem, vocês já sabem como funciona. A floresta proibida é proibida e, por favor, se quiserem fazer algo perigoso, não tentem ir para lá, pois vão acabar mortos. A melhor opção é pular no lago da lula gigante ou algo do tipo. Filch pediu para avisar que os alunos que suas detenções estão mais rigorosas, então é melhor vocês não abusarem muito das bombas de bosta nos corredores...

Ela falou mais um pouco sobre todas aquelas coisas que a maioria os alunos já conhecia de cor. Os alunos do primeiro ano, que já haviam sido selecionados cada um para sua determinada casa, mal conseguiam fechar a boca por conta da impressão que a diretora causava. Ela parecia saída de um jardim de fadas ou algo assim.

— Sem mais delongas, aproveitem esse delicioso jantar.

Então as vasilhas e taças das quatro mesas que ocupavam o salão, assim com da mesa dos professores, foram preenchidas e os alunos atacaram a comida de um jeito quase desesperado. Rose estava tentando arrumar um espaço em seu prato para colocar mais um pedaço de torta de abóbora quando Ella cutucou seu ombro e disse:

— Cymbeline não falou sobre Hogsmeade.

— O que é que ela falaria sobre Hogsmeade? — a ruiva perguntou distraidamente, começando a comer seu jantar com muito empenho.

— Você sabe, o desaparecimento daqueles bruxos e a ida de um grupo de aurores para lá. Achei que a diretora iria pelo menos dizer para tomarmos cuidado ou algo assim.

— Não sei, Ella, se ela dissesse algo do tipo só assustaria os alunos.

— Antes assustados do que desaparecidos — Ella murmurou, mais para si mesma do que para a amiga.

Depois do jantar, os alunos praticamente se arrastaram pelas escadas em direção às suas salas comunais. Jamie e Aidan se despediram de Rose, Ella e Grace quando seguiram caminhos opostos. As três últimas, ao se aproximarem da entrada para a torre da Grifinória, se depararam com um amontoado de alunos a espera da senha.

— Onde estão os monitores com a senha? — Rose perguntou em meio a um bocejo. — Por que eles sempre se atrasam?

— Rose, você é monitora — Ella lembrou-a.

— Ah.

A Weasley foi abrindo passagem entre os alunos menores murmurando "com licença" e "me desculpe" sempre que pisava no pé de alguém. Alguns a encaravam com irritação por conta do atraso (Fazer o quê? Ela ficava lenta depois de comer demais.) e outros com admiração por saberem quem era. Sete anos haviam se passado e aqueles olhares deslumbrados ainda a seguiam por onde quer que ela fosse.

— Torta de amora — disse para a mulher gorda, que havia acabado de fingir quebrar uma taça apenas com a sua voz para entreter os alunos.

— Ah, querida, finalmente, minha garganta já estava começando a doer por conta do esforço.

Assim que a porta foi aberta, os alunos se precipitaram para dentro da sala como uma manada de elefantes, de repente muito animados para irem até seus quartos e desfazerem as malas, então preferiram colocar a conversa em dia no meio do corredor. Rose esperou as amigas para então rumar em direção ao dormitório feminino. Antes que as três alcançassem a escada, Neil Zabini, o namorado de Ella, arrastou-a para longe.

— Esse cara é rápido, hein — Rose comentou.

Grace estava encarando com raiva as costas dos dois, se afastando em meio aos alunos.

— Um dia eu ainda faço esse garoto pagar por todas as vezes que arrastou Ella para longe de nós — disse de um jeito calmo, porém ameaçador.

Rose tinha que admitir que não havia nenhum de seus amigos que não a assustasse. Grace, por exemplo, era a pessoa mais ciumenta da face da Terra. E às vezes ela dizia algumas coisas bem violentas sem abandonar sua expressão angelical, o que só fazia com que fosse mais sinistra.

Quando chegaram ao dormitório que as garotas do sétimo ano ocupariam, uma confusão estava instalada no cômodo. Georgiana Allen discutia com Thalia Xavier pela posse de uma beliche, apesar de ainda haverem cinco desocupadas; a mala de Marion White tinha sido aberta por conta de um feitiço errado que Julia Bell tentara acertar em sua própria mala e as duas garotas tentavam desesperadamente conter um grupo de calcinhas e sutiãs voadores e Dominique Weasley dormia encostada na parede. Assim que Grace pôs os pés no quarto, seu sapo pulou de sua bolsa aberta e foi parar na cabeça de Dominique, a qual, por infelicidade do destino, abriu os olhos na mesma hora.

E todos sabiam do ódio mortal de Dominique pelo Trevo II, tanto que o dormitório mergulhou em silêncio naquele momento e o único movimento registrado era o das calcinhas e sutiãs descontrolados.

— Por que está todo mundo me encarando? — Dominique perguntou com a voz sonolenta.

Todas prenderam a respiração ao mesmo tempo, embora ninguém tivesse pensado em disfarçar e olhar para um ponto que não fosse o sapo sobre a cabeça da Weasley loira.

— O que? Tem alguma coisa no meu... — Ela levantou a mão e — ... Cabel... AAAAAAH! LONGBOTTON!

— Desculpe, desculpe — Grace começou a murmurar em meio os gritos escandalizados de Dominique. — Vem aqui, Trevozinho, deixe a Domi em paz.

Ela se inclinou com as mãos em concha e Trevo II, coaxando confusamente, pulou nelas, completamente alheio ao olhar mortífero e horrorizado que Dominique lhe lançava.

— Grave bem minhas palavras, Longbotton, um dia eu ainda farei um ensopado com esse sapo e darei para a Lula Gigante comer.

A loira tinha dito aquilo calmamente, porém havia um certo nível de insanidade em sua voz que vez todo mundo ficar com um pouco de medo. Grace era a única que parecia acostumada com aquilo, se virou para Rose e disse:

— Depois eu digo que a sua prima é psicopata e você não acredita em mim.

— Eu acredito — foi a resposta da outra Weasley. Ela preferiu omitir o quanto achava que sua prima e Grace se pareciam nesse aspecto.

Dominique bufou e levantou praticamente soltando fumaça e dizendo que iria tomar um banho para tirar o fedor de sapo do seu cabelo maravilhoso.

Não foi preciso nem mais um minuto para o quarto mergulhar na bagunça de antes. Em meio aos insultos que Georgiana e Thalia gritavam uma para a outra e às peças íntimas voadoras, Grace e Rose se acomodaram em beliches lado a lado e começaram a desfazer suas malas.

— Quais aulas extras você vai fazer esse ano? — Grace perguntou, enquanto dobrava um suéter com estampa de lebres cor-de-rosa.

— Hm... Vou continuar com Aritimância e Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

— Pensei que você fosse gostar de Runas Antigas, por isso me inscrevi no curso esse ano. Eu sempre tive vontade de aprender, mas não queria ficar sozinha.

— Chame Jamie para ir com você. Ela vai adorar ter uma aula extra para fofocar.

— É. Vou fazer isso. De qualquer modo, por que você não vai fazer Runas? — Grace insistiu.

— Bem, é que a minha mãe me ensinou quando eu era pequena. — Rose sorriu levemente. — Ela costumava ler comigo Os Contos de Beedle o Bardo em runas. Ela disse que o livro foi um presente do Professor Dumbledore.

— Sério? — Grace se sentou na cama de Rose. Como ela era pequena e a cama era um pouco alta, ficava com os pés balançando a uma distância mínima do chão, como uma criança. — Meu pai me falava muito dele, contava histórias incríveis. Sabe, eu gosto da Cymbeline, mas seria muito melhor se Dumbledore ainda fosse diretor de Hogwarts.

— A verdade é que acho que Dumbledore está melhor assim. Quer dizer, todo mundo vê ele quase como um segundo Merlin e, pelo que o meu pai me conta, ele tinha muitos defeitos. Talvez nós não gostássemos muito dele se o conhecêssemos realmente. Ou talvez ele é quem não gostasse tanto de nós. Vai saber.

— Hm, eu duvido. Acho que ele nos adoraria.

Rose sorriu para aquela faceta infantil e sonhadora de Grace.

— Ei, vocês duas, será que dá para calar a boca e nos deixar dormir — alguma garota disse, irritada.

As duas levantaram os olhos apenas para se darem conta de que todas já estavam em suas respectivas camas.

— Por Merlin, vocês são realmente assustadoras! — disse Grace.

Era sempre assim: uma hora o quarto estava uma completa zona e na outra tudo mergulhava em silêncio e calmaria. Aquele sétimo ano da Grifinória não tinha nada de normal. Rose sorriu internamente, se julgando uma idiota por ter ficado triste no trem ao pensar que aquele ano seria monótono. Não havia anos monótonos em Hogwarts. E as pessoas ao seu redor eram simplesmente as melhores.

— Ei, Rose, você não acha que Ella já devia ter voltado?

— Deixa ela — a ruiva disse, se acomodando sobre seus cobertores e se concentrando no barulho da chuva que voltara a cair. — Deve estar dando uns amassos no Zabini.

Grace deixou escapar um resmungo que era um misto de irritação e sono, então todo o quarto ficou silencioso, sendo que os únicos sons vinham do lado de fora. Rose teve a sensação de que dormia, porém ainda podia escutar a chuva contra o vidro da janela e o balançar furioso das copas das árvores. Embora estivesse exausta e sua cabeça parecesse pesada contra o travesseiro, não conseguia parar de se mexer na cama. Começou a imaginar o que aconteceria no dia seguinte e em alguns momentos parecia que havia começado a sonhar, até que seu corpo exigia que mudasse de posição e ela se desse conta de que ainda estava acordada.

Por fim, aceitou a insônia e levantou da cama, calçou suas pantufas, pegou sua varinha e se dirigiu para fora do quarto. Notou que Ella ainda não havia voltado de seu "reencontro" com Zabini, porque havia uma beliche desocupada e o malão dela estava ao lado da porta, como se tivesse sido deixado ali com pressa em algum momento da noite.

A sala comunal estava deserta, embora as brasas ainda ardessem na lareira, sinal de que ela fora apagada há pouco tempo.

— Lumos — Rose murmurou e avançou rumo à saída da sala.

Os corredores de Hogwarts durante a noite poderiam ser muito assustadores, mas todo aquele pessoal dos quadros reclamando por causa da luz realmente estragavam o momento. Quer dizer, se houvesse algum basilisco rondando a escola, certamente os quadros estariam mais preocupados em fazer estardalhaço do que em tentar dormir, então não havia muito com o que se preocupar. Apesar de irritada, Rose até que estava feliz com eles, ela podia ser da Grifinória, mas não isso não fazia com que temesse menos dar de cara com um monstro no final do corredor.

Mesmo no escuro, ela conhecia bem o caminho a percorrer. Aquela era só mais uma de suas noites vagando pelo castelo. Desde o primeiro ano, se acostumara com a sensação de tudo aparecendo e sumindo diante da ponta da sua varinha. Também sabia de cor os horários em que os monitores e professores faziam vista por ali. A vantagem daquele ano, e também do ano anterior, era que ela mesma era uma monitora. Como ainda era o primeiro dia, ela não precisava fazer ronda noturna, mas ainda precisava se esconder do olhar dos professores.

E, ela logo descobriu, deveria se esconder também do olhar de um certo loiro intrometido.

— Acordada a essa hora, Weasley? — Scorpius Malfoy perguntou ironicamente, se aproximando dela por trás da luz bruxuleante de uma varinha.

— Qual é o ponto de fazer essa pergunta sendo que você mesmo está acordado? — Rose rebateu, irritada por não ter percebido a aproximação do garoto com antecedência, de modo que pudesse tê-lo evitado.

— Acontece que não sou eu a garota certinha da escola.

— Me pergunto quem é — ela murmurou, passando por ele e continuando a seguir seu caminho.

— Se está procurando sua amiga, a Gray, acabei de topar com ela e o Zabini em uma sala vazia. Eu não acho que você gostaria de interrompê-los.

Mas Rose apenas ignorou-o e seguiu seu rumo. Ela não estava interessada em encontrar Ella e seu namorado grudento. Só queria ter um pouco de paz, e quem sabe recuperar a capacidade de pegar no sono. Sentiu-se aliviada quando a luz da sua varinha voltou a ser a única por aqueles cantos do castelo. Apreciava a solidão durante as madrugadas, embora a repugnasse nos dias de sol e clima bom. Precisava colocar a cabeça no lugar, passara as férias inteiras se sentindo triste e apática e queria descobrir o porquê disso. Não gostava de desperdiçar os dias em Hogwarts se sentindo dessa forma.

Quando finalmente alcançou a biblioteca, rumou decidida até o antepenúltimo conjunto estantes, à esquerda da entrada, perto da sessão de poesia, mas ainda no meio dos livros de filosofia (sim, bruxos também podem ser filósofos e poetas, claro). Andou até quase o final e teve que ficar na ponta dos pés para alcançar uma prateleira alta. Retirou da prateleira um fichário preto aparentemente normal.

Andou com o fichário até uma poltrona e, ainda utilizando-se da luz de sua varinha para enxergar, abriu-o. Em seu colo se encontravam páginas e páginas de diálogos que haviam se iniciado há anos. Existiam mais de um fichário como aquele, outros que já atingiram o limite de folhas. Através daquele fichário, várias pessoas se comunicavam anonimamente, conversando sobre livros e coisas relevantes. Cada pessoa criava para si um codinome, de modo que cada um tivesse uma identidade no grupo, mas que não fosse a mesma da vida real. A maioria das pessoas pegava os nomes de personagens de livros ou filmes, embora uns poucos preferissem inventar.

Ali, Rose Weasley era Lizzy Bennet, a protagonista de seu livro trouxa favorito: Orgulho e Preconceito.

Abriu na última página e verificou que a primeira conversa do ano letivo se iniciara.

**Liv Poppins: **_Olá, pessoal! Nessas férias eu assisti a um filme chamado Helga e os Dementadores, sobre a fundadora da Lufa-Lufa. Recomendo para todos, é realmente muito emocionante._

**H.M. : **_Eu já vi esse filme. Sinceramente, achei a história meio água com açúcar. _

Rose suspirou. Aquele tal de H.M. era sempre o estraga-prazeres. Dificilmente algum livro ou filme estava à sua altura. Mas ela tinha que admitir que geralmente concordava com ele, embora não gostasse de ter uma participação tão crítica no grupo. Olhou ao redor, em busca de alguma pena e um tinteiro. Não demorou a encontrar o que precisava, alguns alunos sempre esqueciam alguns materiais e deveres incompletos.

Molhou a pena na tinta e escreveu:

**Lizzy Bennet: **_Oi, Liv! Já ouvi alguns comentários bem interessantes sobre Helga e os Dementadores. Minha mãe, cuja opinião realmente considero, disse ter chorado rios de lágrimas com o final. Espero ter a oportunidade de assisti-lo algum dia, então lhe direi o que achei. _

Sorriu, porque a verdade é que amava fazer parte daquele grupo seleto e, ela poderia dizer, secreto.

Havia descoberto o grupo durante o seu primeiro ano, quando pesquisava sobre Tom Felton, um filósofo bruxo, para um trabalho de História da Magia. Se interessou pelo fichário e seu queixo fora ao chão quando se deu conta de que aquilo era mil vezes mais excitante do que escrever dois metros de pergaminho sobre a concepção dos limites da bruxaria por Felton (e isso é dizer alguma coisa).

Depois de algum tempo revendo as conversas de antes das férias de verão, Rose sentiu que a exaustão a dominava. Guardou o fichário em seu devido lugar e voltou para o dormitório feminino da Grifinória. Ao chegar lá, viu que Ella já estava dormindo e que Kuro, o gato de Jamie, a observava de seu lugar, ao lado da cabeça de Grace. Apesar de ser propriedade de Jamie, não era segredo que o gato preferia a companhia da jovem Longbotton.

Rose se arrastou para sua cama e se enfiou embaixo das cobertas, sob o olhar ameaçador do gato medonho. Sonhou que era devorada por uma versão de cinco metros de Kuro, enquanto Scorpius Malfoy ria da sua cara e a Prof. Minerva repetia incansavelmente que ela tirara a nota mínima no teste surpresa de Transfiguração.

* * *

— Eu sonhei com isso! — exclamou Rose no dia seguinte, enquanto McGonagall distribuía folhas repletas de perguntas. — Sonhei que teria um teste surpresa e eu tiraria a nota mínima. Céus, Ella, vou tirar a nota mínima!

Ella, que estava ao lado da garota, apenas revirou os olhos.

— Você sempre sonha que vai ter um teste surpresa no primeiro dia de aula, está lembrada? — ela disse. — Uma hora isso ia mesmo acontecer.

Mas a Weasley não estava prestando atenção, tinha os olhos fixos na parede e a expressão aterrorizada.

— Nem é uma prova, Rose, é apenas um conjunto de perguntas sobre as matérias dos anos anteriores. Você já pode ficar calma agora.

— Depois de todos esses anos... Por que eu tinha que ir mal em um teste justo no último?

— Você ainda não foi mal! — Ella exclamou, chamando a atenção de alguns alunos.

— Mas eu irei, Ella — foi a resposta de Rose, ainda mentalmente distante. — Eu irei.

No fim das contas, Rose acertou todas as perguntas, ainda que só tivesse se convencido disso depois que Minerva repetiu umas três vezes e garantiu que era melhor a garota deixar as previsões para a aula de Adivinhação. Quando o sino indicando o fim daquela aula tocou, os alunos se dirigiram para fora e Grace, que antes estava sentada com Marion White, se juntou às amigas, perguntando:

— Qual é a próxima aula?

Rose demorou algum tempo para achar o seu horário na mochila, então respondeu:

— Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. — A ruiva fez uma careta. — Só espero que o Professor Arnold esteja de bom humor.

— Acho que teremos um novo professor esse ano, não vi Arnold durante o jantar ontem — Ella comentou.

A Weasley deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio, desde o primeiro ano tinha uma rixa com o professor de DCAT, embora nem se lembrasse do motivo disso.

— Você sabe como ele é? Digo, o novo professor? — Grace perguntou para Ella, enquanto as três caminhavam rumo à sala.

— Não, ainda não o vi. Mas ouvi algumas alunas do quarto ano dizendo que ele é bonito.

— Quem se importa com isso? — Rose inquiriu. — Arnold não era feio, mas em compensação era um péssimo educador.

Mas assim que entraram na sala de DCAT até a Weasley teve que admitir que o novo professor era... Interessante. E como interessante pode ser entendido alto, loiro, com a barba por fazer e braços musculosos.

— Meu nome é Andrew Benjamin e estarei ministrando as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas esse semestre, visto que o Professor Arnold tirou férias prolongadas.

— Ele bem que podia prolongar suas férias para sempre — Rose cochichou para as amigas.

— Sim — Grace e Ella responderam ao mesmo tempo, com os olhos fixos no novato.

O Professor Benjamin falou para os alunos formarem grupos de quatro e Alicia Mitchell, da Sonserina, se juntou a Rose, Grace e Ella. Alicia era a namorada de Scorpius Malfoy desde o quarto ano, também conhecida por ser muito mais insuportável que seu companheiro.

— Por que não vai sentar com o seu príncipe hoje, Alicia? — Rose perguntou acidamente.

Alicia lançou um olhar de fogo para a ruiva, parecendo chateada porque alguém além dela percebia que o namorado preferia ficar com alguns de seus amigos da Sonserina do que com ela.

— Se acha que estou gostando de me misturar com gente do seu tipo, Weasley, eu receio dizer que esse não é o caso — a garota revidou, jogando o cabelo loiro perfeito para o lado.

Rose iria retrucar, mas parou porque o professor começou a falar.

— O professor Arnold me informou que ano passado vocês começaram a estudar como conjurar um patrono, mas que muitos alunos ainda precisam aprimorar-se nesse assunto. — Ao lado de Rose, Grace corou. No ano anterior, ela fora a aluna que tivera o pior desempenho com os patronos, não conseguindo produzir nem o mínimo brilho azulado. — Este ano ensinarei a vocês como sincronizarem seus patronos em grupo, de modo que fortalecerão seus próprios patronos e o dos outros. A sincronia de patronos tem um único e grande problema, alguém poderia me dizer qual é?

A mão de Rose estava no ar antes que o professor tivesse tempo de piscar. Scorpius deu uma risadinha e comentou algo com os amigos e Alicia revirou os olhos.

— Seu nome, senhorita? — Prof. Benjamin perguntou educadamente, parecendo muito satisfeito em ter alguém participando logo em sua primeira aula.

— Rose Weasley. — Ele acenou com a cabeça para que a menina respondesse sua pergunta referente à matéria. — O problema de sincronizar patronos, eu imagino, é que assim como podem se fortalecer, se um dos patronos for demasiado fraco poderá fazer com que a defesa dos demais também enfraqueça.

— Perfeitamente. Cinco pontos para a Grifinória. Como a Srta. Weasley disse, um patrono fraco prejudica os demais, então reservarei a aula de hoje para vocês treinarem seus patronos e auxiliarei aqueles com mais dificuldades. Assim que eu achar que vocês estão pronto, ensinarei como sincronizar os patronos. Por enquanto, sugiro que se ajudem, pois os grupos formados hoje permanecerão os mesmo até o fim do semestre.

— Ah, não! — Grace murmurou, lançando um olhar de esguelha para Alicia Mitchell.

— Cai fora, antes que ele veja que você está no nosso grupo — Rose sibilou para a sonserina.

— Sua estúpida — Alicia sussurrou para a ruiva, vermelha de raiva. — Eu saio daqui se eu quiser.

— E desde quando você gosta de ficar perto da gente? — Rose devolveu avidamente.

Alicia fez menção de responder, mas Ella ordenou que as três calassem as bocas, pois já era muito tarde para fazer mudanças no grupo. Rose e Alicia estavam iradas, Grace estava com medo (ela tinha medo de Alicia desde que a mesma colara chiclete em seu cabelo, no primeiro ano) e Ella, bem, Ella não parecia muito incomodada com a situação.

Aquela seria uma longa aula.


End file.
